Deux personnes dans le noir
by beharryordie
Summary: Drago alerte Ronald. Hermione serait entrain de coucher avec Harry Potter, dans la bibliothèque. Pourquoi Drago est-il jaloux? Pourquoi Ronald ne plait-il plus à Hermione? :D Allez donc lire, juste pour voir.


**OS écrit dans un moment de folie. Ne me jugez pas, je devais être fatiguée…  
J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à le lire. : )**

_Deux silhouettes se déplacent dans la noirceur. L'un est très grand, avec des bras trop longs et de grandes jambes. Le second était plus petit, et était facilement reconnaissable pour la plupart des étudiants de l'école, qui avaient presque tous exploré les moindres parcelles de son anatomie. _

- TU N'ES QU'UN IMBÉCILE!, _s'écria le premier._

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Wistiti.

- ET POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME ÇA!

- Calme toi Wistiti, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se fasse repérer, non?

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu fais ça Malfoy, Hermione n'est pas stupide à ce point là.

- Elle se tient avec toi, Wistiti. C'est sur qu'elle est dérangée.

- Va chier Malfoy.

_Ronald Weasley et Drago Malfoy ouvrirent la porte d'un placard à balais, avant d'y entrer tous les deux. De la poche de son jean, Ronald sortit un vieux parchemin, et un sourire sadique éclaira son visage. _

- Regarde, Malfoy. C'est la carte des Maraudeurs. Je l'ai piquée dans les affaires d'Harry pendant qu'il dormait. Tu aurais dû me voir, j'avais vraiment l'air d'un Ninja.

- Ah, c'est… très intéressant. Mais, elle sert à quoi cette carte des Ma… il sert à quoi ce bout de papier?

- C'est une carte de Poudlard, avec l'emplacement de tous les gens qui le peuplent. On va vérifier où est-ce qu'Hermione est, et si elle est bien avec… lui.

- Ah! C'est génial! Je suis fier de toi Wistiti!

_Ron déplia le parchemin, qui, à première vue, était vierge, et posa sa baguette dessus. Rien ne se passa. Il poussa un soupir découragé._

_- _Tu es sur que tu ne t'es pas trompé de parchemin, Wistiti?

- Il faut un mot de passe, et Harry ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Ah, et tu imagines que je vais perdre mon temps essayer de trouver un mot pour que cette carte apparaisse?

- En fait c'est une phrase…

- Weasley!

_oOo_

_- _Abracadabra.

- S'il-vous-plaît.

- Sésame, ouvre-toi.

- RÉVÈLE TON SECRET!

- Ça sent le moisi.

- Franchement, Malfoy, tu crois vraiment que c'est ça la formule magique?

- Non, c'était une simple constatation, pauvre idiot.

- On s'en fout! Bon, cherchons… Les moldus sont géniaux.

- Les sorciers sont des crétins, tant qu'à y être.

- Malfoy, si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, je vais te frapper.

- Je jure solennellement que je vais te tuer avant.

- C'EST ÇA!

- Ça quoi?

- La formule!

- Et comment tu sais ça!

- J'avais oublié que je l'avais déjà utilisée!

- Imbécile…

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

_Le papier se déplia et l'encre apparut sur sa surface. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes se penchèrent dessus et cherchèrent le point représentant Hermione. Chacun fouilla chaque pièce de chaque étage du château. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Drago poussa un cri de joie : il l'avait enfin trouvée. _

_- _Où est-elle?, _demanda Ronald._

- À la bibliothèque…

- Je le savais!

- Elle est avec lui.

- Non! Je ne te crois pas!, _s'écria Ronald en lui prenant la carte des mains. Afin de se rendre compte qu'elle était bel et bien avec lui._

- Tu vois! J'en étais sûr. Je te l'avais dit.

- C'est dégeulasse, franchement! Pourquoi elle me fait ça à moi?

- Pourquoi il me fait ça à moi? Je croyais qu'il ne couchait qu'avec moi!

- Euh, Malfoy… Depuis quand es-tu gay, et surtout, depuis quand es-tu avec Harry?

- Franchement Wistiti, je ne suis pas gay, j'adore coucher avec des gars autant qu'avec des filles! Et puis, je ne suis pas avec Harry, à proprement parler. Je couche avec lui de temps en temps, comme avec bien d'autres personnes. D'ailleurs, ta sœur est très douée…

- Malfoy, dis-moi que tu n'as pas déviergé ma petite sœur, _dit Ronald, le teint virant au rouge._

- Oh non, c'est Dean Thomas qui a eu cet honneur.

- Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.

- Oh non, avant tu vas aller tuer ton meilleur ami qui est entrain de coucher avec ta petite amie.

- Bonne idée!, _répliqua le roux en se levant._

_Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du placard à balais, espérant ne pas tomber sur Argus Rusard, le concierge, qui n'était pas en faveur des promenades nocturnes. Ils prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque, afin d'aller engeuler Harry et Hermione qui, visiblement, étaient entrain de frayer dans la bibliothèque._

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils couchent ensemble dans la bibliothèque? C'est dégoutant!

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Wistiti? Qu'ils «étudient»?

- Ouais, Malfoy, tu as raison. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Comme c'est touchant, Wistiti.

- ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER WISTITI!

oOo

_Lorsque Ronald et Drago arrivèrent enfin à la bibliothèque, ils entendirent un bruit. Ce bruit était reconnaissable. Des gémissements. Des soupirs rauques. Deux personnes étaient ensembles, et apparemment, ils faisaient des choses non-catholiques. _

_- _Dis, Malfoy, tu es sûr que ce sont eux?

- Évidemment que ce sont eux! Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit? Longdubat, peut-être?

- Hahaha! Sûrement pas lui en tout cas!

_Les deux garçons ouvrirent ensemble la porte de la bibliothèque. Cette pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète, cependant, les deux garçons entendirent clairement la voix d'Hermione qui résonna dans toute la dite pièce._

- Il y a quelqu'un! Cache-toi!

_Drago sortit sa baguette et lança un «Lumos» non formulé. Ainsi, lorsque la lumière se fit dans la bibliothèque, ils purent voir une Hermione complètement nue, les cheveux emmêlés et les joues rouges._

- Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Euhm… À l'origine, j'étais venue pour étudier, puis…

- Pourquoi tu couches avec lui? Je ne te suffis plus, c'est ça?

- En fait, Ronald, je dois t'avouer que ta queue est toute rikiki et puis… (à ce moment Hermione haussa la voix pour couvrir le rire hystérique de Drago Malfoy, maintenant plié en deux)… j'en étais à me demander si j'étais toujours vierge! Alors je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir me… contenter. Et puis la sienne est tellement… grosse.

- Hermione! Je m'en fous des détails! Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi tu as choisi… lui!

- Et bien, je me suis dit qu'il devait être très bon. En fait, d'après ce que sa copine m'a dit, il est très bon. Et… c'est bien le cas.

- Tu as osé coucher avec mon meilleur ami? Et puis, c'est le copain de ta meilleure amie. Tu aurais au moins pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre! Pourquoi Harry, franchement?

- Euh, Ron… Harry est parti il y a au moins 10 minutes. On étudiait ensemble pour l'examen de Sortilèges. Je suis avec…

_Hermione se tut, puis, lança un regard désolé à son petit ami. Une tête, puis, un corps nu sa dégagea d'en dessous de la table. Un visage rond, des cheveux clairs… Bon dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger faisait dans les bras de Neville Longdubat?_

**Hahaha, j'étais vraiment crampée quand j'ai écrit cet OS. Je voyais dans ma tête Hermione et Neville, couchée sur une table, dans la bibliothèque. Je trouvais ça bien drôle.**

**Vous, vous en pensez quoi?**

**-Marie-la-Sublime-**


End file.
